Spy's Life
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Tenten is at a party in order to find Sakura and Sasuke. But who's party is it? Suigetsu Hozuki. Just how can Tenten face this flirting craze man?


Tenten and Suigetsu

Spy life.

Tenten stayed downstairs watching everyone coming and going.

"You look good." Said a voice.

Tenten hated this. When men came up to her all she wanted to do was tell them to piss off. But as she turned around, she swallowed those words.

"Thank you." She said. White hair, sharp teeth, and a big ass sword. Suigetsu Hozuki.

"Care for a dance?" He asked. Tenten never danced. Not unless Lee or Neji were here.

"Sorry. I'm not in the best mood for a dance." She said.

"Then I'll stand her till you are." He said.

Why was this her night? Her night is to let Naruto, Ino, and Lee work together as a test for their Spy group. In order to hunt down Sakura and Sasuke, this was one of the main tests.

Neji was with Hinata and Kiba at another house, Karin, and the rest were at the last house, Jugo. But Tenten had to get this house.

"Why are you here?" Suigetsu asked her.

Tenten smiled a pure smile. "Everyone knows you, master Hozuki, throw the best parties in all the lands." Second best compared to Killer B. But close enough.

"I see. Then let me tell you something. This is just any normal party. If you really want a party...I could show you a good one later." He whispered.

Tenten left a cold sweat run down her back, through he deep red killer dress. Not her color, but it's for the mission. Lee said she looked like some game person.

"Maybe we could dance now." Tenten said shyly. She wasn't shy, but had to sound like it as a sign to the others that she was in trouble.

"Follow me then." Suigetsu took her hand and danced on the center floor.

"You know, pretending your someone your not isn't that attractive in any woman." He said. Sounding vary serious.

"Whatever-"

"Like your friends trying to find information on Sasuke and Sakura's location. Look, they aren't here. I don't know where to find them." He said.

Tenten froze. How does he know?!

"You can't come to MY party and have me not realize that I never invited someone, as beautiful as you, here. But I must say, I'm glad you came." He smiled.

Tenten felt a little sick. They had to get out of here.

"I have no idea what your talkin about. But I think I've over stayed. I'll be going. You do throw a mad party. I'm glad I came to one." As she pulled away from his the dance music changed.

Calling Lee, telling him that this mission was over, she headed out the door and got in the car.

Once they arrived Tenten started the car and took off.

"What?!" Tsunade shouts as Tenten explains what happened.

"How could he- Never mind. Doesn't matter. Right now, we have to hope someone else has found anything. We need to find them." She said.

Ino seemed upset but not enough to really cry.

Lee cried. He loved Sakura, and she left with Sasuke.

Naruto was more angry then ever. He cursed Sasuke's name.

"I know. This isn't right. Sakura should have known better." Tenten said.

"Please. Sakura would have followed him to hell. I just hope he hasn't tried to kill her yet." Naruto says.

Tenten feels bad. If only she could find them herself.

Tenten arrives home and checks the mail. In it is some sort of invitation.

_"To Tenten. _

_This is an all party Invite. _

_Come to any party you want._

_I look forward to having you around._

_Hope you don't mind._

_But I wanted you to have an all pass for my parties._

_Suigetsu Hozuki."_

Tenten couldn't believe he found her name, and her HOUSE!

"That little-"

Actually, if she used this, she could get around more freely. And find out more information about Sakura and Sasuke. Whether from guests or the horses mouth, all three of them, she still had a chance.

Tenten gave a small smile. Heading to Tsunade for her idea, she seemed more concern.

"Tenten. This is-"

"I know. But he's using his charm on me. I can use this to my advantage." She explained.

Tsunade sighed. "I understand. But you going in this alone isn't safe. And remember the rule." Tsunade had to remind her.

"I'm not you. And I'm not Obito. I'm not falling for the target. Nor the enemy. Or a comrade." Tenten said.

Tsunade nodded. "Vary well. But if you feel compromised, GET THE HELL OUT!" She said.

With that Tenten got herself ready for another party.

Tenten arrived at the party and was one of the first guests there.

"Well, I didn't think you'd take up my offer." Suigetsu spoke, walking over and kissing her hand.

Tenten knew this was going to be a game. So, she had to play along for the ride. "Why wouldn't I? You do throw a mad party." She said in a charming voice.

"If your here for Sasuke, he's not here. Nor is Sakura." He whispered.

Tenten kept her composer. "I came for a party and fun. But I still think your hiding something. So, I'll come to EVERY party you have." She said.

Suigetsu pulled her closer chuckling. "I love a challenge. See if you can find something on them. But if you can't-"

"I'll do WHAT EVER necessary for my friend." She said. Referring to Sakura.

"Okay. Then how about another dance?" He asked.

Tenten grinned. "Try to keep up with ME this time."

She lead him to the floor and it was a tango.

This would be a battle for sure. How it turns out?

No one will ever know.

That's the Spy's life.

The End


End file.
